Un pequeño momento de paz
by Kenshi94
Summary: Un corto fic de Ikki e Hilda, en un pequeño encuentro entre ambos. One-shot.


Como dije anteriormente en un fic, he aquí un pequeño One-shot de hilda e Ikki, no pasa mucho pero bueno xD

 **Un pequeño momento de paz**

Estaba tan cansada como herida, la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo la supero por completo y ahora su visión poco a poco se distorsionaba.

Pero no podía darse por vencida, los dioses guerreros murieron para proteger a los suyos y ella también haría lo mismo, no solo por ellos sino también por todas las personas de sus tierras.

Sabía que los antiguos semidioses frente suyo, ya no eran aquellos quienes en tiempos mitológicos protegieron asgard, ahora eran personas revividas, que carecían por completo de sentimientos, están sumidos en una oscuridad que solo un dios era capaz de causar en sus almas, que una vez estuvieron descansando en paz…

De esta manera, y a pesar de las leyendas de todo lo que hicieron por sus tierras en el pasado, ya no eran lo mismo, por ello no podía dejarlos ganar, no podía… como protectora de asgard era su deber salvarla dando incluso su vida para cumplir dicho cometido, aunque tenga como consecuencia ver por última vez a todos sus seres queridos y principalmente a su querida hermana.

Y con ese firme pensamiento se puso de pie a pesar de sus heridas, pensando en su hermana con melancolía, no quería dejarla sola pero no tenía otra opción, era esto o que Asgard sucumba a la tragedias que causarían los semidioses corrompidos.

De esta manera Hilda con sus últimas energías y con sus últimos alientos comenzó a hacer arder su cosmos al máximo, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro con tristeza, observando a Skoll y su hermana Hati, acercándose con peligrosidad hacia ella. Pero no sintió temor, solo tristeza por lo que le hicieron a aquellos nobles guerreros.

Observo el cielo por última vez y segundos después cerro sus ojos dispuesta a terminar esta batalla, extendió sus ambos brazos a su costado a la altura de su hombros diciendo -Adiós Asgard…hermana mía- sus últimas palabras o eso parecía…hasta el momento que se vio interrumpida por un enorme cosmos frente suyo, que cayó del cielo en un destello que la sorprendió por completo, provocando que cayera sentada al suelo.

Trato distinguir quien era esa persona, sin embargo su visión un tanto distorsionaba por la batalla la impedía ver con claridad.

No obstante sacándola de sus pensamiento nuevamente se percató de otro destello, pero este surgió hacia el frente de ella y el desconocido, rápidamente se percató que era unos de los ataque devastadores de los semidioses, cerro sus ojos preocupada, pensando en que este era el fin.

Más el golpe letal nunca llego, ya que en cuestión de segundos, no quizás en un parpadeo sintió la explosión del ataque, pero ella ya se encontraba alejada unos 100 metros o quizás más de los semidioses, junto con el desconocido que la tenía alzada en sus fuertes brazos.

Su respiración era agitada, realmente pensó que todo iba terminar…pero el desconocido la salvo.

Trato de observarlo mejor, quizás de reconocerlo ya que por alguna razón creía que ese cosmos que poseía el extraño ya lo había sentido antes.

-Un caballero…-escapo de sus labios en un susurro al lograr distinguir esa armadura dorada, mientras que el caballero simplemente tenía fija su vista en los semidioses.

Trato de observarlo mejor, ya que sabía que los caballeros dorados habían caídos en la batalla contra Loki, entonces ¿Quién era este sujeto? ¿Porque tenía una armadura dorada? ¿y porque razón conocía ese cosmos?

Ese cosmos tan ardiente como el mismo sol y a su vez tan agresivo incluso más que lo mismísimos espectros de Hades…

Hasta que cayó en cuenta que solo había una persona en la tierra que tenía esas características, solo un caballero de Atenea.

-Ikki de Fenix- menciono Hilda atónita, haciendo que este la observara al mencionarlo…causando que la mujer despejara todas sus dudas al ver su rostro, sin duda era él.

El mencionado, no dijo una sola palabra simplemente la observo a la mujer en su brazos y luego decidió bajarla en el suelo con delicadeza, ella tenía demasiada heridas y la admiro sin duda, por el hecho de que ella había enfrentado a esos sujetos a pesar del terrible cosmos que poseían, definitivamente era muy valiente.

Una vez reposada en el suelo la mujer y seguro de que ya estaba fuera de peligro, Ikki se puso de pie sereno como solo él podía ser, posando luego sus ojos en los semidioses con determinación.

Estuvo a punto a dirigirse a ellos a enfrentarlos pero la voz de Hilda lo detuvo unos segundos.

–Son muy poderosos Fenix…no podrás so…- trato de advertirle ella preocupada pero el caballero la interrumpió.

-Lo sé- se limitó a responderle calmo Ikki, en realidad no tenía ni un ápice de miedo a pesar de que sabía que no podría con ellos dos solo, sin embargo estaba interesado en saber el poder de esos sujetos…Además las batallas le agradaban mucho y por eso siguió su camino rápido hacia ellos, un tanto emocionado en enfrentarlos aunque no lo demostrara, y para la preocupación de la mujer, que poco a poco comenzo a sentir el excesivo gasto de energía que hizo en la batalla.

De esta manera Hilda logro ver apenas como Fenix o más bien el nuevo caballero de Leo, enfrentaba con ferocidad a los semidioses dejándola completamente sorprendida la valentía de este caballero que minutos atrás la salvo.

No obstante de un momento a otro sintió varios cosmos acercarse, provocando que después se manifestaran en unos destellos dorados junto a Ikki…no cabía duda que había llegado la ayuda, sin embargo Hilda ya no podía evitar mantenerse consciente en el suelo, terminando desmayada con la preocupación carcomiéndola por completo.

* * *

Abrió lentamente sus ojos un tanto incomoda por el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo, percatándose que estaba en una habitación, observo un momento a su alrededor apresuradamente y noto a flare sentada en una silla aunque dormida, sonríe levemente al ver a su querida a su hermana, seguramente se habrá quedado en todo momento junto a ella cuidándola pensó la mujer.

Sin embargo si estaba aquí y con su hermana, solo significaba una cosa: los caballeros de Atenea habían ganado, realmente creía esperanzada en eso, por el hecho de que aun sentía bastante preocupación por todo lo sucedido.

Aunque por otra parte ahora solo quería despejarse, como relajarse un poco y pensar más con claridad, realmente lo necesitaba.

Se sentó en la cama como pudo y observo sumida en sus cavilaciones hacia una de las ventanas de la habitación que permitía que ingrese los reflejos del sol, parecía que era de día.

-¡HILDA!- escucho de repente el grito de su hermana sacándole de sus pensamientos, y además de darle un pequeño susto, es que ni supo en qué momento se despertó, pero automáticamente lo hizo, Flare casi salto a abrazar a Hilda, a decir verdad si no fuese porque tenía algunas heridas su hermana, quizás hubiese saltado directamente por la preocupación que tenía la probé joven. –Por fin despertaste…-

-estoy…estoy bien…gracias por cuidarme- respondió Hilda con dificultad y correspondiendo el abrazo de su hermana, realmente la preocupación que tenia hace unos momentos se desvanecieron por completo, tener cerca a su querida hermana menor siempre la calmaba.

Lamentablemente para Hilda el abrazo duro poco, debido a que segundo después se escuchó golpes en la puerta de la habitación provocando que las hermanas se alejaran un momento.

Flare rápidamente se dirigió a abrir, encontrándose con un muchacho preocupado.

-¿Está todo bien Flare?- este solo atinó al instante y demasiado preocupado apenas abrió la rubia la puerta, provocando que ella sonriera.

-¡Tranquilo Seiya, todo está bien, mi hermana ya despertó!- contesto la joven sumamente alegre, moviéndose a un lado para que el caballero lo viera con sus propios ojos, causando la sorpresa de Hilda, al notar que Pegaso portaba la armadura de sagitario.

-¡Genial!...me alegra verla mejor señorita Hilda, en un momento avisare a Saori...- informe apresurado el caballero de Sagitario y un tanto aliviado de que haya despertado la representante de Odin, sin embargo antes de irse observo con humor a la joven al lado suyo -por cierto nos diste un susto terrible con tu grito eh- comento Seiya riendo un poco y poniendo sus ambas manos detrás de la cabeza, un gesto típico de él, y haciéndole sonreír a Flare de una manera que solo una persona lo lograba tiempo atrás, provocando que Hilda levantara una ceja, aunque luego mostro una sonrisa por su hermana, de algo no estaba enterada.

Minutos después estaban todos en esa habitación, una de esas personas era Saori o más bien la diosa Atenea quien le explicaba detalladamente lo sucedido, como también que Dios estuvo involucrado en el resucitar de los semidioses de Asgard, mientras era acompañada por sus fieles caballeros, que obviamente se mantuvieron al margen de la explicación, Seiya de Sagitario, Shun de Virgo, Shiryu de Libra y Hyoga de acuario, faltando solamente una persona aunque no le extraño a la representante de Odin, era más que sabido por muchos que él era alguien solitario, sin embargo quería agradecerle al igual que a todos lo demás, además ese caballero le salvo la vida.

* * *

Ya pudiendo caminar salió de su habitación preocupada, entonces no había terminado como pensó en un principio, para ello había que derrotar primero al peligroso Dios de la guerra y a la hija del dios de la muerte, según lo que le dijo Atenea solo habían ganado algo de tiempo al derrotar a lo semidioses o más bien al lograr purificar sus almas corrompidas, gracias a la misma Saori…

Por otra parte gracias a ello Asgard nuevamente contaba con esos mitológico guerreros, una gran ayuda para todos, debido al inmenso que poder tenían Skoll y Hati, sin embargo no podía dejar su tristeza al recordar las caídas de los dioses guerreros a manos de los que según le dijo Atenea eran guerreros pertenecientes al ejercito de Ares.

Mientras seguía caminando sumida en sus pensamientos por todo lo sucedido y agradeciendo que los caballeros aún estaban en Asgard ofreciéndoles su apoyo, estaba en deudas con ellos sin duda…Alzo su vista por primera vez desde que salió de su habitación hasta que simplemente distinguió un balcón, no se dio cuenta como había llegado hasta ahí debido a sus pensamiento, sin embargo lo vio de espalda a él.

Decidió acercarse lentamente hacía el caballero, para agradecerle pero justo antes de que pudiera decirle una sola palabra, es más aún estaba a su espalda.

-¿No deberías estar descansando?- Dijo este de brazos cruzados observando el cielo, percatándose de la presencia de Hilda y sorprendiéndola.

-En la situación en que estamos, no puede darme ese lujo- respondió seria ella, refiriéndose a todo lo sucedido en las batallas, escuchando luego una leve sonrisa del ahora caballero de Leo, que termino en un breve silencio.

-Eres muy valiente- se limitó a decir Ikki de un momento a otro, sorprendiendo por segunda vez a la mujer.

-¿A qué te refieres?- interrogo ella confusa y dando unos cuantos pasos para posar luego su manos en el barandal del balcón, quedando al lado del Caballero de Leo mientras observaba a la nada y sentía una pequeña brisa que golpeaba su delicadas facciones.

Ikki giro levemente su vista a punto de responderle, pero al verla de perfil se mantuvo en silencio, mientras notaba como su largo y lacio pelo plateado se ondeaba por las brisas que recorría en este momento el balcón, no pudo evitar pensar en la inmensa belleza que envolvía a aquella mujer, no lo había notado nunca quizás porque siempre estuvo luchando, pero ahora que estaba en paz, aunque sea por un tiempo…pudo notar lo preciosa que era.

Hilda por su parte al no escuchar una respuesta del caballero se giró hacia él, notando que este estaba mirando hacia el frente y causando que la mujer no se percate lo que causo inconscientemente segundos atrás en el caballero más solitario de Atenea.

-¿a qué te referías?- intento nuevamente ella con calma.

-Cuando iba ayudarte te he visto luchar, y también me percate lo que ibas hacer…- respondió al fin Ikki, sorprendiéndola por tercera vez.

-¿acaso se había dado cuenta? ¿Pero cómo?- pensó ella incrédula, el caballero la observo nuevamente y sonrió al notar su confusión.

-Tu cosmos estaba muy elevado, demasiado y esos límites se alcanzan solo para una razón… ¿Por qué más?- respondió con simpleza Ikki, ante la atónita mirada de ella.

-No podía permitir que las personas de Asgard, mis seres queridos sean lastimado, no podía…-contesto Hilda observando al caballero con seguridad.

-me recuerdas a alguien- fue lo último que le dijo el caballero dándose vuelta dispuesto a ir a ver la situación de Asgard, ya que se estaba poniendo el sol.

-Ikki- llamo Hilda antes de que este se perdiera entre las sombras, por lo que el caballero detuvo el paso y se giró para observarla a ella aun situada en el balcón, provocando nuevamente que el antiguo portador de la armadura del Fenix, sea irremediablemente cautivado por la belleza de Hilda, aunque trato por todos los medios no demostrarlo –Gracias por salvarme la vida- finalizo la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras el atardecer se notaba detrás suyo, resaltando más la bonita que era ella.

El caballero mostro una leve sonrisa antes cerrar sus ojos y simplemente asintió con su cabeza como respuesta, al fin y al cabo era alguien de pocas palabras. Luego decidió alejarse lentamente, esto había sido en parte extraño para el antiguo caballero del Fenix, sin embargo fue un pequeño momento de paz para él y aunque fue corta, también fue una amena charla para el nuevo caballero de leo.

 **Fin**


End file.
